Wings Of Destiny
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: El destino tiene una extraña manera de juntar el pasado con el presente. [Yaoi SxJ] Cap4:Amenaza y Venganza: Atemu no es el mismo, Seth esta por ser condenado a muerte y Jono no sabe a quien apoyar [Secuela de Destino Incierto] x Fin actualizado!
1. A Broken Heart

**_HI!... lo prometido es deuda... la secuela de Destino Incierto, yo sé que les resultara meido extraño o quizá aburrido x k seamos sinceros, no es lo mismo; pero se entienden más cosas del otro para aquellos que me preguntaba tantas cosas sobre Bakura y Atemu... en fin... aki les dejo un cap_**

**_CAP 1:_**

**A Broken Heart**

El día domingo, justo como Joey había quedado con Ishizu, se fue en su bicicleta hacia el museo de ciudad domino. No entendía porque tenía que ir; pero algo le decía que si no iba, se perdería de una cosa muy importante… y quien sabe, quizá podría cambiar su vida…

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Ishizu bajar de una limosina en la entrada del museo; pero no llegaba sola, con ella bajaba…

"¡Kaiba!"– Gritó sorprendido, el castaño y la mujer voltearon a verlo, Joey perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra la banqueta, cayendo de la bicicleta y haciéndose daño. Ishizu, junto con su acompañante, corrieron hacia él para ver si no se había lastimado mucho

"¿Te encuentras bien?"– Le preguntó el CEO muy asustado, más el rubio parecía no escucharlo, tenía las rodillas y los brazos raspados, mientras que su mirada era así: .

"Mi querido sacerdote¿A qué te recuerda esto?"– Preguntó con interés la mujer sin mirarlo

"Te he dicho que no me llames… espera creo que…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Seth estaba furioso, el faraón no terminaba su relación con el ladrón y eso ya le estaba cansando ¿Acaso quería jugar con ambos?... Pues si era así, que mejor se lo dijera, porque no estaba dispuesto a compartir a Atemu con nadie…_

_Caminó hasta la mesita donde ponía la fruta y la empujó, tirando todo al suelo, luego se sentó en la cama sin saber que más hacer. Justo cuando agachó la cabeza, Jono entró en la habitación con la bandeja llena de comida; sin poder mirar el suelo, caminó hacia donde se encontraba la mesita de fruta… resbaló con una uva, tiró la bandeja hacia atrás mientras y fue a estamparse contra otra mesita que tenia el sacerdote, donde había varias cosas importantes…_

_"¡Demonios!"– Gritó Seth al ver el desastre, fue hacia el guardián, le quitó los papeles de encima, le jaló del pecho de la ropa dispuesto a darle un golpe, cuando miró su cara… se veía tan gracioso cubierto de tinta, fruta y con su mirada ..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ya déjate de juegos"– Dijo en tono frío Seto mientras se ponía de pie

"Joey¿Estas bien?"– Llamó Ishizu al rubio sin hacer caso a Kaiba, este reaccionó y se sobó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mareado

"Estuve apunto de morir"- Dijo incorporándose, entonces se encontró con la mirada del CEO –"¿Qué hace él aquí?"

"Consideré oportuno que ambos estuvieran para mostrarles su pasado"

"Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ese tipo"– Dijo Kaiba con desprecio refiriéndose a Seth; más Joey lo tomo como un insulto para él

"¡Yo tampoco quiero tener que ver con él!"– Gritó señalando al CEO, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse… sin embargo Seto habló

"No me refería a ti; además no puedes irte…"

"¿Por qué no?"– Preguntó el rubio furioso y dándose la vuelta parar mirarlo de frente

"Porque quiero saber la razón para que me besaras el otro día…"- Joey se puso totalmente rojo, él pensaba que su rival había olvidado ese pequeño incidente…

"¿Quieren seguirme, por favor?"– Pidió Ishizu a ambos, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando; Wheeler y Kaiba se miraron, el primero desvió sus ojos mieles de los azules de su amado con un rubor en las mejillas, el segundo también se sonrojo levemente… pero siguió contemplando de reojo al cachorro en todo el camino. Ishizu los condujo hacia dentro del museo, en una sala privada donde se encontraban los siete artículos del milenio alrededor de un sarcófago

"¡Órale¿Vas a revivir a otro muerto?"– Preguntó Joey emocionado

"No, tengo que dejar las cosas así al menos una semana después de haber revivido al faraón…"

"¿Cómo?... ¿Yami esta vivo?..."– Preguntó el CEO, el rubio lo miró un tanto celoso

"Así es sacerdote, el faraón vive. Ahora, por favor, siéntense en el piso"– Joey obedeció, Kaiba frunció los labios y luego se sentó. De pronto, los artículos del milenio comenzaron a brillar, uno por uno asustando a ambos chicos

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"– Preguntó el rubio con miedo en su voz, Ishizu no respondió, se dirigió hacia una mesita y tomó un jarrón que estaba sellado

"Si queremos vivir, será mejor que nos larguemos"– Le susurró Kaiba a Joey… este le respondió que si con la cabeza; pero sus ojos en un instante, se mostraron diferentes, de la misma manera el día que lo besó... como si estuviera poseído. El CEO se asustó, trató de levantarse y salir corriendo… más sus piernas se negaban a responder y su cuerpo se adormecía lentamente por el vapor que el jarrón (ahora abierto) de Ishizu estaba soltando. Joey gateó hasta él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le volvió a besar… Kaiba cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez del rubio, mientras se perdía cada vez más en el vapor…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"¡Demonios!"– Gritó Seth al ver el desastre, fue hacia el guardián, le quitó los papeles de encima, le jaló del pecho de la ropa dispuesto a darle un golpe, cuando miró su cara… se veía tan gracioso cubierto de papeles, tinta, fruta y con su mirada ...

Entonces se rió… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no lo hacia? Quizá a veces le sonreía al faraón cuando estaba encima de él en la cama; pero jamás había reído como lo estaba haciendo… Sin embargo, no podía permitírselo, meneó la cabeza y luego le dio algunas cachetaditas al rubio para que reaccionara

"Jono… ¡Eh!... Despierta…"

"Cinco minutos más mamá…"-Respondió, Seth sonrió levemente… más se enfureció por haberlo hecho y lo sacudió con fuerza –"¡Despierta inútil!"

"¿Qué?"– Se alarmó volviendo en sí

"¿Por qué entraste en mis aposentos sin tocar?"– Reprendió mientras se levantaba

"Estaba la puerta abierta…"-Trató de explicar el rubio poniéndose también de pie

"¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar como si fueras el amo?"

"¡Teana me mandó a dejarte tu comida!"

"¿Por qué no vino ella?"

"Porque Atemu la necesita, y aunque tú seas el sacerdote… el faraón va antes que tú"– Se dio media vuelta para salir; pero el castaño lo detuvo de un brazo

"No hemos terminado"– Le dijo con frialdad

"Yo creo que si, Seth"– Respondió soltándose y saliendo del cuarto dando un portazo. Apenas cerró la puerta, se recargo en ella con una mano en su pecho –"Desearía no amarte como te amo"– Dijo y marchó.

El sacerdote pateó la mesa con la que había chocado el guardián, se recostó en la cama boca arriba y se dio pequeños golpecitos en la frente reprendiéndose por pensar en que hubiera querido besarlo cuando estaba inconsciente

**… o … o … o …**

Era una noche bastante rara, según le parecía al guardia que custodiaba esa noche los alrededores del jardín, quien no era otro que Jono. Se paseaba de lado a lado, asechando de vez en cuando a algún intruso que quisiera profanar el palacio.

Ya pasaba de media noche, en unos diez minutos ordenaría el cambio de guardia para irse a descansar.

En eso estaba pensando, cuando oyó algunos sollozos acompañado de pasos rápidos; se agazapó para espiar y saber quien producía ese ruido, y lo escuchó más fuerte… venía de la fuente…

"¿Por qué?... ¡Por qué!"– Decía con furia una voz muy familiar para él, observó entre los árboles y arbustos, distinguiendo gracias a la luz de la luna, que aquella persona que ahora era tan infeliz, no era otra que Bakura, el amante del faraón. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la cara hundida en sus brazos, los cuales estaban recargados en la orilla de la fuente… el pobre parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos

"Me pregunto que lo hace tan infeliz"- Pensó el rubio

"Él ya no me ama"– Sollozó como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del guardia

"¿Se refiere a Atemu?"- Jono no sabía que hacer, después de todo, Bakura y él nunca simpatizaron… ¿Cómo acercarse a él ahora?... En eso estaba pensando, cuando oyó el ruido como de una espada cuando es desenfundada… miró atentamente al amante del faraón y se dio cuenta de que traía una daga dorada… Atemu se la regaló hace poco… antes de que Seth llegara al palacio… -"¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores¿Son amantes el sacerdote y el faraón¿Pero qué quiere hacer Bakura con eso?"- Jono observó con atención, el antiguo ladrón levantó el puñal con las dos manos hacia donde se encontraba la luna, lo agarró con la mano derecha, extendió el brazo izquierdo y con un movimiento rápido se hizo una herida

"Con esto trataré de olvidarte… ¡Y te juro que el dolor en mi brazo será más fuerte que el dolor en mi corazón… y si así no fuera, la marca en mi brazo me recordaría quien me hizo este daño para vengarme!"– Dijo Bakura con mucho dolor mientras vertía su sangre en la fuente. Después de hacerlo, siguió sollozando, hasta que se dio por vencido y se fue corriendo hacia el palacio. Jono seguía sin saber que hacer, salió de su escondite, se dirigió hacia la fuente y vio como el agua junto con la sangre no se mezclaba

"Esto quiere decir que jamás podrás olvidar tu dolor, amigo mío"– Murmuró el chico rubio sintiendo tan propio aquél sufrimiento. Estaba por irse, cuando en la orilla vio una pequeña cadena de oro que el faraón le regaló a su amante por salvarle la vida aquella vez, la tomó entre sus manos consiente de que solo él seria testigo de aquél dolor y se la guardó.

**… o … o …**

El faraón llevaba varios días deprimido (el ladrón había escapado del palacio), se presentaba en audiencia para atender a sus súbitos, retozaba con Seth e incluso sonreía de vez en cuando; pero nada era lo mismo sin Bakura… ya que a pesar de amar al sacerdote, sin su antiguo amante, se sentía… incompleto…

Jono y Teana pasaban algún tiempo con él tratando de animarlo, incluso Seth

"No sé que es lo que te preocupa Atemu"– Susurró mientras besaba su espalda desnuda

"Era una parte importante de mi…"- Respondió serio

"¿No era lo que querías…?"– Le preguntó el castaño mientras le daba la vuelta –"Que Bakura se fuera"

"Para serte sincero, no"

"¡Eres imposible Atemu!"– Se enfureció el sacerdote, se levantó de la cama para vestirse y abrió la puerta para irse en el mismo momento que Jono se preparaba para tocar. El rubio y el castaño se miraron una fracción de segundo a los ojos… luego cada quien siguió por su lado

"Mi príncipe"– Habló el guardia haciendo una reverencia –"Vine a ver si todo esta en orden"

"Si… estoy bien… ¿Pero por qué estas tan seco conmigo? No me dices así más que en público y reuniones importantes…"

"Lo siento Atemu"– Se disculpó Jono haciendo otra reverencia mientras se reprendía mentalmente por hablarle así (los celos le hicieron reaccionar de esa forma)

"Bueno, ya déjate de tonteras y siéntate conmigo"– Invitó el faraón dando leves palmadas en la cama a su lado. El rubio obedeció, se sentó con su amigo mientras le miraba a los ojos

"Atemu, no puedes esconder el dolor en tu corazón ¿Verdad?"– Le dijo suspirando

"Supongo que no, ya viste a Seth, esta muy molesto conmigo porque aun estando en la cama con él no dejo de pensar en Bakura… Lo recuerdo con mucho cariño ¿Sabes?... ese día que lo trajeron ante mi… sus ojos… me di cuenta enseguida que se enamoro de mi y eso fue lo que me atrajo de él… Jamás vi en alguien tal sentimiento por mí…"

"¿Lo amas o no?"

"No, yo amo a Seth… me hace sentir de una manera muy diferente a Bakura; el ladrón me enseño a amar robando mi corazón… y el sacerdote me enseño el significado de la pasión…"- Dijo el faraón sonriendo con un sonrojo en su cara. Y a pesar de la sonrisa, Jono supo que estaba sufriendo aunque como Atemu no conocía dicho sentimiento, no sabía que lo tenía… algo muy difícil de entender para una persona que no sabe amar…

**o-o-o-o- Continuará -o-o-o-o-**

**_Agradezco los rrs de Set-Yam, Hisaki Raiden, Forfirith-Greenleaf, y mi prima xD Kida Luna. Les juro que en el sig cap les respondo sus rrs del otro fic si?_**

**_Nos vemos y tnks x leerme n.n_**


	2. Cegado por el deseo

**_Antes de seguir, solo kiero aclarar k el name de Jono no me lo sak de la manga -en pocas palabras, no lo inventé- si no más bien lo sak del juego de "Memorias Perdidas" de YGO para Play 1_**

**_sin más k decir..._**

**_Cap 2:_**

**Cegado por el deseo**

Cuando las cosas entre el faraón y el sacerdote se compusieron después de varias discusiones, sucedió algo terrible…

Aquello que Jono predijo en la fuente se hizo realidad, Bakura nunca olvidó la pena que Atemu le había causado porque su herida nunca cerro; así que robó a la familia de los cuida tumbas, los preciados artículos del milenio.

El capitán de la guardia del faraón (Jono), no tubo más remedio que ir tras su pista, anduvo tras él varias semanas sin poder hallar su paradero, se ofreció una recompensa por quien entregara al ladrón del tesoro real…

Y dicha recompensa dio buenos frutos, ya que varios traicionaron a la cabecilla de los profana tumbas, entregándoselo a Jono, quien le encerró en prisión hasta ser juzgado por Atemu.

La primera noche que Bakura estuvo en la cárcel, recibió la visita del propio faraón, el cual entró en secreto con ayuda de su amigo. Y no era algo que Jono estuviera acostumbrado a hacer; pero escuchó la conversación

"¿Por qué te fuiste del palacio?... ¡Responde!"– El ladrón se negaba a hablarle, ya que no se oía ninguna otra voz –"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hables?"

"Irte al infierno"– Dijo en tono frío

"¡Bakura!"- Suplicó –así es, un faraón suplicando-

"¡Largo de aquí idiota!... ¡No quiero volver a ver tu rostro en mi vida!"– Escuchó que gritaba al tiempo que se oían algunas cadenas golpearse, segundos después, Atemu salió del calabozo con el semblante triste y sombrío, de sus ojos salían silenciosas lágrimas y aquella noche, no quiso ver a nadie ni si quiera a Seth.

El sacerdote -que estaba cegado por el deseo-, supo que dejar vivo al ladrón, seria muy peligroso, mucho más si el faraón descubría que amaba a Bakura y no a él…

Los artículos fueron devueltos a los Ishtar, la familia de cuida tumbas; pero ellos no estaban conformes con eso, querían la cabeza del ladrón -fueron inducidos por el sacerdote-. Así que a dos horas de que el juicio contra Bakura se realizara, Atemu ya estaba listo, sentado en su trono meditando lo que debía hacer para salvarle la vida… de nuevo…

"¿Seguro que estarás bien?"– Le preguntó Teana que se encontraba cerca de la puerta donde estaba el trono, en aquella habitación solo se encontraban el faraón, Jono y ella

"Si, todo lo estará…"

"Bien, me retiro, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme"– La chica hizo una reverencia y salió, Jono se paró a un lado de Atemu, le puso la mano en el hombro mientras sonreía como signo de apoyo

"Ya una vez lo salvaste, más bien dos, bueno da igual, solo trata de actuar con cautuela…"

"Lo sé…"- Susurró el gobernante, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, ni siquiera se anunció su entrada

"Atemu, necesito hablar contigo"– Dijo Seth y para sorpresa de Jono y del faraón, se arrodillo, el guardia volvió a su puesto sin quitarle la vista de encima al castaño –"La familia de cuida tumbas, pide la cabeza de Bakura"– Habló sin siquiera mirar a su amante

"¡Qué cosa!"– Exclamó poniéndose de pie

"Son tus sirvientes más fieles y yo también…"- Dijo despacio mientras levantaba el rostro

"¿Tú quieres la cabeza de…?"

"Si… te la exijo…"

"¿Me exiges!... ¡Cómo osas exigirme a mi, el faraón!"– Dio una pata con furia el gobernante

"Me lo debes Atemu"

"No voy a pagar mi deuda con su vida…"

"¡Claro que lo harás!"– Gritó el castaño sin levantarse –"¿Lo amas?... Atemu¿Amas al ladrón?"

"¡Cierra la boca o te daré de azotes!"– Gritó a todo pulmón el faraón, lo que hizo que Jono se estremeciera y que Seth agachara la cabeza –"¡No pienso seguir discutiendo este tema contigo!... y si las cosas no te parecen, mi sacerdote, será mejor que no participes en el juicio"– Cerró los puños con fuerza mientras lo pasaba de largo y salía de la habitación. El sacerdote oyó con mucho dolor en su corazón, cerrarse la puerta de la sala con mucha fuerza, se sintió herido, traicionado… porque sentía que Atemu no lo amaba.

Seth bajó la otra pierna y quedó completamente de rodillas mientras agachaba la cabeza y se la agarraba desesperado (NA: Ver capitulo 09 de Destino Incierto), Jono lo contemplaba con mucha tristeza, no soportaba ver a la persona que más amaba sufrir de esa manera; caminó hasta el sacerdote, se arrodilló delante de él, extendía dos manos temblorosas y levantaba su rostro… Seth lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia y dolor, el rubio trataba de sonreírle para reconfortarlo; pero todo lo que logró fue alcanzar sus labios rozándolos con un beso suave… apasionado… un beso que logro calmar el sufrimiento del castaño mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Jono y le acercaba más hacia si… el guardia le acariciaba la cara con delicadeza y conforme fue avanzando el beso, la respiración y los latidos de ambos aumentaban. El rubio se apartó un poco de su amado, le besó en la frente y en esa misma posición le susurró

"Atemu te quiere…"

"¿Y tú?"– Preguntó Seth alejándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos

"Yo…"- Jono quería responderle, decirle que lo amaba con todo su corazón y su ser; pero era el amante del faraón y como fueran las cosas, era su amigo… -"No podría"– Respondió poniéndose de pie, le dio la espalda dispuesto a salir; más el castaño se incorporó y le volteó jalándolo con furia

"¿No podrías?... ¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!... ¡Soy también un juguete para ti!"

"Entiende que…"

"No hay nada que entender, todo esta claro"– Soltó al rubio y salió de la sala en busca de Atemu, pues su conversación no había terminado aún. Jono maldijo su suerte por haber sido tan débil al besarlo y exponer por escasos segundos sus sentimientos.

Seth llegó a los aposentos del faraón, se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tratado como un vil juguete por el capitán de guardia; pero la idea de deshacerse del ladrón no salió de su cabeza ni un solo instante. El gobernante lo dejó pasar, lo miró desde la puerta con enojo adivinando la razón para seguirlo hasta ahí

"Así como lo dije, no voy a darle pena de muerte…"

"¿Por salvarle la vida a uno, arriesgaras la de miles más?"

"Y ¿Me puedes explicar el motivo?"– Preguntó con enojo el príncipe

"Atemu… piensa esto"– Habló el sacerdote poniéndose en cuclillas delante de él mientras tomaba sus manos –"Si se entera el pueblo que perdonaste la vida de alguien que robó el tesoro más preciado para tu dinastía… ¿Qué crees que piensen?"

"Que soy misericordioso"– Respondió soltando sus manos

"Eres muy ingenuo"– Dijo con una risa sonora mientras se sentaba a su lado, en la cama -"Si perdonas a un ladrón por robar los artículos del milenio, algún otro que cometa un grave pecado contra Ra, va a querer lo mismo y si no lo perdonas… ellos no estarán conformes"

"¡Eso no me importa!"– Gritó mirando al sacerdote a los ojos

"¿No dijiste que tú pueblo era lo más importante?"– Preguntó acariciando su rostro, se inclinó, besó su cuello y le dijo al oído -"Si perdonas su vida, todos querrán pecar; además… ¿por qué Bakura eligió precisamente robar los artículos?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- El faraón estaba muy intrigado…

"El profana tumbas sabía muy bien el lugar donde se encontraban los artículos, por eso los robó…"

"No…"

"Claro que si Atemu, supo desde un principio que con eso te destruiría…"

"Él nunca lo haría…"

"Pero lo hizo, Bakura se convirtió en tu amante solo para que le dijeras en que pasaje podría encontrar aquél tesoro… jamás te quiso y lo sabes"

"¡Seth, basta!"- Gritó y se puso de pie mientras lloraba

"No te quiere y lo sabes"– Envenenó el sacerdote, se levantó, puso sus manos en los hombros de su amante, le dio la vuelta mientras le sonreía tirando falsas lágrimas por sus ojos –"Tal vez él no… pero yo si…"- Le besó apasionadamente en los labios, cuello y se aprovechó de que estaba muy dolido para hacerlo suyo y hacerlo sentir amado…

Con tanto veneno en el corazón del faraón, no le quedo de otra que dictar sentencia de muerte contra el profana tumbas. Jono y Teana que conocía muy bien al gobernante, se asustaron mucho cuando dio esa orden; más no podían ir en contra de los deseos de Atemu y callaron.

Y a pesar de haberlo visto morir, de no mostrarse con sentimiento alguno, ni de derramar lágrimas por el ladrón; por dentro se estaba muriendo, su corazón sangraba, y eso el rubio lo sabia.

Atemu dio la orden a Teana de que fuera embalsamado según la tradición, explicándole a Jono y a ella, que no quería que su Ka se perdiera y rogaba que Osiris, tuviera compasión para que sus verdugos no le destrozaran a pedazos o le mandaran sufrir de hambre y sed…

Con todo eso, el rubio estaba bastante desconcertado ¿A fin de cuentas si lo amaba?... ¿Si tanto lo quería por qué lo condenó a muerte¿Tendría Seth algo que ver en eso?

Aquella duda no lo abandonaba, así que una tarde en la que el faraón estaba enfermo, Jono aprovechó para hablar con él largo y tendido sobre lo que le había orillado a hacer eso con Bakura; pero el faraón siempre respondía que era lo mejor para el pueblo, al fin cedió y confesó todo lo que Seth le había dicho sobre el engañó de sentimientos de que jamás lo había querido. Sintiendo que la ira se hacia presa de él, a causar de saber como había sufrido el ladrón una noche que estaba en guardia, dejó a Atemu llorando amargamente por la muerte de su querido ladrón, mientras él se dirigía hacia los aposentos del sacerdote.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Continuará -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_hi!... sorry x el cap taaaaan corto... es k el k sigue se pone mejor... o al menos eso digo... xDDD... okay, les respondo sus rrvs_**

**Nasaki**: _Es k el name de Jono lo sak del juego de YGO, el de memorias perdidas... XDDD... alguna vez lo has jugado? o.o. Y por supuetso k se aceptan tooodas las criticas no tengo problemas con nada n.nU... mcuhas gracias por leer el fic y espero que te gusten los proximos caps x k la cosa se pone muuuy fea X.X_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _HI! XDD... claro k lo iba a subir pornto... no los iba a dejar mucho time esperando xD... pero bueno... Atemu no tiene la culpa, como ves, Seth tiene mucha influencia sobre él X.X... y sobre los jarroncitos... yo conozco un lugar muy cool x el mercado de las flores cerca de mi casa, donde los venden -roll eyes- xDDD... es broma... bueno exageré con eso; pero ya verás x k para recordar tenían k besarse. En fin, nos vemos pronto y te cuidas:D_

**Ale: **_hello!... sorry x no haber actualizado antes, es k siempre lo hago cuando termino un cap y bueno... me alegra k te gustara la historia y muchas gracias por leer el fic. Bakura sufre x Yami x k lo ama... tal como salió en el otro fic de Destino Incierto, si ves mi perfil ahí aparece... aunk es un YxY... explica varias cosas este fic de ese... cosas del pasado muuuy importantes... en fin... tnks x leer_

**Set-Yam**: _Hola!... como estas tú... yo bien tnk uo n.n... como va lo de tu examen T.T... Claro k no iba a tardar mucho... ya sé k soy una maldita pero no es para tanto xDDD... en fin... a mi me pasa lo mismo, a veces de antos fics, me descontrolo y ya no sé ni k pex xD. Con lo de bakura... es k como te darás cuenta en este cap, Seth lo manipula mucho... cosa k explico en el siguiente capitulo... y las cosas se ponen peores!... T.T. Tu frase me gusto mil!... deberias usarla para un fic ahora k me cuentas k no tienes inspiración... en fin, espero k tu problema se resuelva y nos leemos pronto. chao!_

**Hisaki Raiden**:_ jajajajajajajaja... pues ya estamos iguales my friend!... yo odio el Yugi x Kaiba; pero cuando lo escribes lo amo... no sé... me gusta mil!... pero bueno xD, me agrada k te gusten mis fics... lo k me recuerda k no eh leído el tuyo de Ranma y eso k es uno de mis animes fueres... xD. Regresando al fic xD... Como te darás cuenta, Seth lo manipula... pobre wy... ya hasta lastima me da... y bueno... la cosa no termina ahí, ya verás cuando Jono le reclame y cuando Atemu se entere de x k keria a fuerza su cabeza :S. jajajajaja... Yami Hisaki n.nU... creeme yo tengo esa misma failidad -roll eyes- ejemplo... Camus de Acuario SS... ese siempre sale perdiendo en mis fics -o-" xD... pero trataré dek ya no sea así jajajaja. En fin... les agradezco a ambos haber leído el fic y espero k fuera de su agrado... CHAO!_

**Kaede Sakuragi: **_Hi!... tnks por su rr y espero k este cap te guste... aunk el sig estará mucho mejor... saludos! _

**NOTA: ¿Se acuerdan k al final del capitulo 10 de Destino INcierto, cuando Yami le susurra al ladrón k tienen un tema muy importante de k hablar, Bakura se asusta... bueno, siente miedo -k es lo mismo no?- digamos k es por esto... en ese momento recuerda la vez k lo sentenció a muerte usando cais casi el mismo tono... algo k hasta a mi me daría miedo; pero k por razones obvias, no podía poner o sería un adelanto de este cap xD.  
**_**  
Sin más k agregar, me despido, deseando k Kida Luna se pase x aki... y k Hisaki Raiden termine lo k esta haciendo para k actualize pronto su fic T.T**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	3. Dueño de 1 corazón solitario

**_SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!... YO CREO QUE YA A LLOVER O CAER PEDAZOS DE PIEDRAS CON FUEGO X K ES MI TERCER LEMON! _**

así es... como lo leen, acabo apenas ayer de escribir uno en mi fic de SS -¡Pirma Kida, tienes que leerlo!- y hoy regreso con otro... aunk para ser sincera me gusto más el de Camus x Milo... pero bueno... eso no tiene importancia... les dejo con el tercer cap de my history

Capitulo deidcado a Kida Luna -ella me animo a escribir lemon- y Forfirith-Greenleaf... x k esta es su pareja preferida n.n

**Cap: 3**

**Dueño de un corazón solitario**

**-o-o-o-o- Continuación -o-o-o-o-**

"¡Seth, maldita rata…!"- Dijo el guardián abriendo la puerta de una patada. El sacerdote se levantó de la cama de un brinco, miró a Jono muy molesto

"¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a mis aposentos e insultarme?"

"Ya sé que fuiste tú quien le metió ideas a mi amigo para que matara a Bakura"- Dijo el rubio con desprecio; Seth frunció levemente el entrecejo mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios

"Si, yo fui… ¿Y?"- Era increíble lo cínico que podía llegar a ser ese despreciable sujeto

"¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Atemu?"- Se escandalizó el guardia

"Tenía que, no estaba dispuesto a matar al ladrón y con sinceridad me estorbaba…"- Respondió todavía sonriendo

"¡Eres un monstruo¿Cómo es posible que le dijeras que no le amaba?... ¿Tienes que idea de lo que sufrió cuando supo que tú eras su amante?"- Gritó el rubio sintiendo desprecio por aquella persona que amaba más que nada en el mundo

"¡Ya me arte de escucharte¡Largo!"- El castaño jaló a Jono de la ropa y lo sacó de sus aposentos, lo aventó contra la pared y le amenazó con el dedo –"¡No vuelvas a molestarme!"

"¡Eres un…!"- Trató de insultarlo; pero el sacerdote reaccionó antes

"¿Un qué?"– Preguntó Seth empujando a Jono contra la pared a las afueras de su aposento, este por el impacto subió los brazos, el castaño lo empujó más contra la pared agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza y metiendo una pierna entre las suyas para ejercer más presión -"¡Habla!"

"¡Quítate! –Le gritó apartando su rostro

"No seas cobarde y repite lo que estabas diciéndome"– Susurró el castaño en su cuello, la respiración del rubio se agitó y penetró su mirada azul con sus ojos mieles

"¡Que eres un cerdo!.. ¡Un monstruo!... ¡Una maldita plaga que cayó como maldición sobre todos nosotros!... ¡Y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida!"- Le lastimó, por alguna razón lo hizo y no tuvo más remedio que callarle con un beso. Sus labios se pegaron a los de Jono, este abrió los ojos horrorizado, el castaño siguió con aquello succionándole el labio inferior cada vez más y con mayor presión Al sentir que lo estaba disfrutando y que en verdad le estaba gustando, no paró, por el contrario siguió besándole con más fuerza, esta vez besando la comisura de sus labios y buscando el labio superior… intensificando más el beso… robándole el poco aire que apenas podía alcanzar con sus intentos desesperados por respirar, mientras Seth lo besaba; y sin poder contenerse, el rubio lanzó un fuerte gemido. El castaño sintió un fuerte cosquilleo dentro de él, un deseo intenso por poseer a aquél rubio que se atrevía a provocar en él, no solo sentimiento de.. ¿Odio?... sino también el sentimiento del deseo desde hace tanto tiempo… así que resbaló su boca de nuevo con la comisura de sus labios, llegando a su barbilla y bajando hasta el cuello, donde le besó excitándole aún más…

Y cuando la pasión no podía ya con ninguno de los dos, el sacerdote cargo al capitán de guardia hacia sus aposentos, cerró la puerta y lo tendió en la cama…

**-:-**

¿Por qué lo hacia? Ni él mismo lo sabía, solo quería estar de aquella forma con el único ser que le había demostrado un cariño sincero, no como Atemu…

Jono no quería pensar que aquello podría traer consecuencias, él no quería saber absolutamente nada, solo quería estar con Seth porque lo amaba y por que en realidad lo deseaba…no con lujuria, si no con amor…

Así que estando en la cama completamente desnudos -con su ropa regada por todas partes-, el castaño recorrió con su boca gran parte del cuello, pecho y abdomen de Jono, haciéndole gemir de placer y derretirse en sus brazos… besaba sus labios y con su mano le acariciaba excitándole aún más, ya que como bien sabia, el rubio jamás había estado con nadie…

Y como era primerizo en esas cosas, al guardia no le quedaba de otra que dejarse besar y acariciar por el castaño, aunque al pasar unos minutos, Seth lo excitó tanto que terminó haciendo lo que sus propios instintos le decían… pidiendo con desesperación que el placer no se terminara, que no saliera de él y que se fundieran juntos en aquella desesperada guerra de caricias, besos y gemidos mezclados de dolor y placer….

**-:-**

Por la mañana, después haber sido envestido varias veces por el castaño, Jono estaba agotado, dormía plácidamente en la cama de Seth, mientras el sacerdote –recargado en un brazo-, le contemplaba embelezado por haber hecho suyo a aquél ser tan hermoso ¿Pero seria cierto? Esa noche entre tantos gemidos, le dijo lo que jamás le había dicho a Atemu estando en aquellas condiciones… que lo amaba… Y ahora que había dormido con él, se sentía tan ¿confundido?… si, esa era la palabra…

"Jono"- Le llamó despacio acercándose a su oído, el rubio se movió un poco; pero no abrió los ojos –"¿Qué sientes por mi?"- Tal pareciera que a Jono le habían enterrado una aguja, porque se incorporo muy rápido en la cama y miró sorprendido al castaño –"¿No estas seguro?"- Preguntó un tanto temeroso, y esa fue la primera vez que el guardia lo veía con temor de algo…

Ya conocía su faceta apasionada, la melancólica y la forma molesta; pero verlo dudando por algo y con temor en su mirada, era único, incluso sintió que ni siquiera Atemu lo habría visto así antes… Entonces le sonrió, se arrodillo en la cama delante de él y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, dijo

"¿Tú qué piensas que siento por ti?"

"Me odias"- Respondió tragando saliva

"¿Ah, si¿Entonces por que estoy por besarte?"- Si inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, el castaño le correspondió mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura, después Jono se separó de él y lo brazo al tiempo que le susurraba –"Te amo Seth"- El sacerdote sonrió, había sentido como su estomago brincaba con esa simple palabra de los propios labios del rubio y es que ni siquiera Atemu le había provocado tal sentimiento

"Creo que yo también"- Respondió; pero el rubio en vez de saltar de alegría como se suponía debía hacerlo, se separó del sacerdote

"No puedo creerte"- Dijo concentrando su mirada en otro punto de la habitación

"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó desconcertado el castaño, Jono se levanto desnudo de la cama y buscó su ropa- la cual estaba regada por todo el piso- para poder vestirse –"¿No vas a responderme?"

"Envenenaste a Atemu para que matara a Bakura, porque tenías miedo de que de que te lo quitara ¿No es cierto?"

"Las cosas no son así…"

"Deja de mentir Seth, ya lastimaste a Atemu¿También quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo?"- Comentó terminando de vestirse y mirándole

"Jamás lo haría"

"¿Entonces?"

"No puedo decírtelo, solo confía en mi"

"Seth, te amo; pero si no puedes decirme una cosa tan simple como esa, eso demuestra que tú no sientes lo mismo por mi"- Dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando muy confundido al castaño

**… o … o … **

Ahora que había dormido con el sacerdote¿Con qué cara miraría a Atemu¿Tendría que decirle algo al faraón respecto a lo que sentía por Seth?

Si se lo decía, al menos no perdería a su amigo; pero también corría el riesgo de que pudieran senténcialos a pena de muerte por el cargo de alta traición contra el faraón.

Por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba solución para un problema tan complicado como ese y estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando entro a la habitación de Atemu, que este se preocupó mucho por el

"¿Jono?"- Preguntó el faraón desde su cama

"Dígame, mi príncipe"- El guardia hizo una reverencia

"Otra vez con tus formalidades, ya te dije que odio que me digas así"- Frunció el entrecejo, pero eso el rubio no lo vio

"Lo siento señor"- Hizo otra reverencia

"Jono"

"A sus órdenes amo"

"¿Quieres decirme por Ra que te esta pasando?"

"Soy culpable"- Dijo postrándose de rodillas ante el faraón, Atemu suspiró y se acostó de manera diferente para verle

"¿De qué amigo mío?"

"De dormir con…"

"¡Atemu!"- Gritó Teana desesperada y entró de golpe en la habitación –"¡Majestad, sucedió algo terrible!"- El faraón se incorporó en su cama, Jono se levantó del piso

"¿Qué sucede Teana?"- Preguntó bastante preocupado y mirando a la chica castaña sumamente pálida

"¡Alguien se robó el cuerpo de Bakura!"- Gritó

"¿QUÉ?"- Ambos chicos se alarmaron

"Mandé a hacer lo que tú querías para el ladrón; pero justo ahora me dijeron que le avisara al faraón que el cuerpo del traidor fue robado"

"¡OH, NO!"- Se lamentó el faraón poniendo sus manos en al cabeza –"Bakura"- Comenzó a respirar con dificultad tratando de pensar, Jono se sentó a su lado abrazándole

¿Quién rayos puedo haberse llevado su cuerpo¿Y para qué?

**… o … o … **

Jono estaba muy confundido, no se imaginaba una razón por la cual alguien se llevara el cadáver embalsamado de un ladrón. Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza y lo más importante, se estaba hartando de tantos problemas a su al rededor

Llegó al pasillo que daba hacia su habitación para poder descansar, cuando de las sombras, alguien lo jaló del brazo… el guardia trató de luchar pensando que era un intento de entrar al palacio; pero su sorpresa fue otra cuando se encontró de frente con el castaño

"¿Seth?"- Preguntó bastante extrañado

"Tienes razón, no merezco que me creas, por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que comprendas que lo que siento por ti es real"- Dijo el castaño mirando fijamente los ojos mieles de su amor

"No, Atemu esta sufriendo y yo…"- El rubio trato de caminar hacia su habitación; sin embargo, Seth lo jaló del brazo y acercando su rostro al de Jono le dijo

"El faraón no me ama y lo sabes, él siempre ah querido a Bakura, lo admito, una de las razones por las que induje a Atemu a matarlo, fueron esa"

"¿Una de las verdaderas?"- El guardia no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando… pero sentía que no era nada bueno…

"Escucha, fui yo quien robo el cuerpo del ladrón"

"¿Qué?... ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Sabes lo que sufrió Atemu por tu culpa?"- Se escandalizó

"Encerré el alma del ladrón dentro de uno de los artículos del milenio"- Susurró el castaño

"Seth, no te estoy entendiendo nada…"- La voz de Jono sonaba muy preocupada, ya que pensaba que el sacerdote se estaba volviendo loco

"Mira"- Suspiró –"Yo le ordené a uno de los ladrones de su banda que robaran los artículos del milenio"

"No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo"

"Yo quería el poder para mi, por eso le pedí que lo hicieran; pero Bakura como era el líder fue quien se encargó del trabajo sin saber que yo estaba tras todo esto. Cuando lo apresaron le hice una visita a la cárcel, ahí le dije quien era el responsable de tenerlo ahí, porque aparte de la recompensa que se ofrecía por su cabeza, yo ofrecí otro tanto para que me lo entregaran…"

"Debió culpar entonces a Atemu… el pobre debe haber pensado que él fue quien lo metió en esto solo para darte placer a ti… y ahora que lo condenó… ¡OH, no¡Bakura!"- De los ojos del rubio comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas con solo pensar el sufrimiento que debió pasar el pobre ladrón de pensar que el faraón ya no lo amaba y que estaba más solo que nunca

"Jono, comprende, si Bakura hablaba con Atemu y le decía que yo fui el causante del robo, el muerto sería yo… ¿Comprendes? Seria acusado de traidor…"

"Error Seth"- Dijo una voz saliendo de entre las sombras haciendo que ambos palidecieran –"SERÁS acusado de traidor… ¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!"- Comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón Atemu, varios se presentaron a donde estaba el faraón, Seth tiró al piso a Jono –para protegerlo de alguno de ellos en caso de que quisieran también encarcelarlo a él- y mientras varios guardias formaban un circulo alrededor de ambos, el faraón seguía gritando –"¡AL CALABOZO, PRONTO!"- El sacerdote no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a mirar con desprecio al que había sido su amante y rogaba porque al capitán no le hicieran nada.

Los guardias tomaron de los brazos a Seth y se lo llevaron mientras el chico tricolor seguía gritando:

–"¡TRAIDOR, MALNACIDO, ESCARABAJO MALDITO… TÚ… TÚ… MALDITA PLAGA… TRAIDOR!"- Jono se puso de pie sin saber que hacer, mirando horrorizado tanto al faraón como al sacerdote y entonces su atención se clavó en su amigo, quien comenzó a respirar con dificultad y cayó de rodillas agarrándose el pecho

"¡Atemu!"- Gritó mientras corría hacia su amigo, se puso de rodillas a su lado y le abrazo, luego miró con horror el camino por donde era llevado Seth al calabozo…

Y su corazón se partió en dos:

Por un lado estaba su siempre amigo Atemu, quien parecía más enfermo que nunca

Y por otro se encontraba Seth, la persona que más amaba, quien podría ser acusado de matar al faraón… algo que le causaría una muerte aun más peor que la de Bakura

"Jono…"- Susurró débilmente el faraón tomando su mano con fuerza y luego perdió el conocimiento

"Calma… todo estará bien"- Tartamudeó –más para si mismo que para el faraón-, mirando los ojos cerrados de su amigo y sintiendo que en ese momento, la desesperación se hacia presa de él… .

**o-o-o-o- Continuará –o-o-o-o-**

_**and?... k les pareció mi intent fallido de lemon? o.o... yo insisto k me gusto ma´s el de SS, incluso me reconocieron como el mejor que habia leido... cielos! xDDD**_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _Amiga kerida hermana del alma!... creo k cn este cap compenzo lo que te hice sufrir en el de Camus x Milo, donde los separa afro y MM no? xDDD. Espero que te guste y te lo dedico con mucho cariño n.n_

**Ale: **_Bueno... de nuevo volvemos al fic de Destino Incierto, ahi se supone que Yami esta Yugi, hacia que al final, la pareja seguira igual._

**Axis: **_Gracias por todos tus rrs!... jajajaja... me alegraste mucho el día... de vdd. Contestando tu pregunta sobre las escenas de que van muy rapido, sucede que todo es como un recuerdo y pues... hay que poner solo lo más importante, además, cabe mencionarse, que son en su mayoria, cosas que ve Jono; pero en el proximo sigue Kaiba... nos vemos y gracias por tus rrs _

**Kida: **_Por fin me descidi a escribir lemon, y ya llevo dos fics -aparte de de destino incierto-, donde lo hago xDDD, si kieren la daga, tendrán que esperar a que Jono vuelva del pasado... haber si él se las kiere dar... x k no sé si Bakura aún la conserve xDDD. bueno... gracias por el rr, ya te extrañaba T.T... sobre maten a Atemu... pues... 5comens xD n.nU_

**Hisaki Raiden: **_jajajajajaja... me encantan tus rrs!... siempre me haces reir con tus cosas y haciendome notar pks errores xD. Espero que a tu Yami y ti les guste este cap... y si, falta muuucho para regresar al presente... so bromas xDDD... ya casi lo pong, solo necesito al factor para terminar el sig cap y ya... saludos_

_**Creo k son todos los rrs... by the way, si conocen alguna pag de fics YAOI, por favor hanmelo saber x k kiero subir mis fics... bueno si conocen alguna, pasenme el link xD... si?... mejor si es de anime gral**_

**_Nos leemos en la proxima actualización_**

**_chao!_**


	4. Amenaza y venganza

**_¡Ay!... ahora si merezco que me maten u.u… mil sorrys por el retraso de tanto tiempo… jamás me había retrasado tanto en actualizar un fic… y menos siendo secuela; espero que les siga gustando y que me disculpen_**

**_Por cierto que con mi fic Love Me, me retrasaré unos días más… Yo sé que ya son muchos; pero les prometo que no pasa de esta semana en actualizar, es que también tengo muchos fics inconclusos de Saint Seiya… y pues me es más fácil actualizarlos. En fin, si a alguien le gusta el yaoi de esa pareja, les invito a leerlos n.n _**

_**Okay, los dejó con el fic o.-**_

**Amenaza y Vengaza**

-o-o-o-o- Continuación -o-o-o-o-

Seth llevaba tres días encerrado en el calabozo, ya que tendría que quedarse ahí hasta que Atemu estuviera en condiciones para recibirlo.

Por su parte, el faraón de cabello tricolor, llevaba esos mismos días recostado en su cama, enfermo… moribundo según algunos

-"¿Qué pasará si Atemu muere?"- Preguntó la castaña pasando un trapo húmedo por la frente de Atemu

-"Teana, me encanta que seas tan positiva…"- Gruñó el rubio mirándola con enojo

-"Es que se ve muy mal Jono"- Dijo la chica con tristeza, mirando el semblante de su amigo

-"Atemu es fuerte, solo que cometió el error de enamorarse o de desear demasiado a alguien"- Suspiró agachando la cabeza y sentándose cerca de la cama del faraón. La castaña intuyó lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio; así que dejó el paño en la charola con agua y luego se fue a sentar al lado del capitán de guardia

-"Tú no eres culpable de nada de lo que esta pasando"- Le dijo

-"De todo no; pero si tengo algo de culpa"- Dijo Jono despacio, como si cada palabra le robara un aliento de vida –"Me revolqué con Seth… ¿Eso te parece poco?"- Giró su rostro para encontrar los ojos de Teana. La chica simplemente se concentró más en otro punto del piso, notando que los hermosos ojos mieles de su amigo la miraban llenos de tristeza

-"Tampoco es para que lo digas de ese modo"- Musitó como respuesta.

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos. Jono simplemente suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente, Teana jugueteó con sus dedos a la altura de su pecho, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no poder hacer algo para arreglar las cosas. El rubio se puso de pie para darle la espalda a Teana –que ahora lo miraba mordiéndose el labio-, mientras con el dorso de la mano se secaba el rostro humedecido por el llanto

-"¿Qué voy a hacer si Seth es condenado a muerte?"- Dijo con la voz quebraba, sin atreverse aún a mirar a la castaña –"Su crimen es aún mayor que el que cometió Bakura… Atemu lo condenará a muerte… y yo…"

-"Estas de su lado entonces"- Habló una tercera voz. El sonido era casi distante y apagado… casi frío… sin vida…

-"¡Atemu!"- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos sirvientes, clavando su vista en el cuerpo que yacía en la cama. El faraón se incorporó, dejando sumamente contrariados a sus amigos.

El faraón siempre se caracterizó por tener una sonrisa en sus labios, no importara lo serios o graves que fueran los problemas… Atemu sonreía o hacía una mueca con los labios para no parecer tan serio.

Pero el tricolor que ahora se levantaba, era totalmente diferente. Poseía una mirada fría que sus zafiros morados dejan denotar con tal claridad, que el mismo Bakura –en el juicio- se hubiera quedado pálido con su sola mirada…

Verdaderamente ese no era Atemu…

-"Te hice una pregunta"- Dijo con frialdad, apretando con sus puños una parte de las sabanas que cubrían aún la mitad de sus piernas; traspasando con sus ojos casi muertos y llenos de odio, el pobre corazón de Jono. El rubio agachó la mirada. Atemu hizo un ademán de levantarse, Teana corrió hacia él para ayudarlo. –"¿No piensas responderme?"- Cada segundo que el rubio permanecía en silencio era como dictar su sentencia de muerte… eso lo sabía; pero estaba confundido, ya no sabía lo que era correcto, y mucho menos a quien apoyaba su corazón en esos momentos.

Lastima que el silencio duró pocos segundos, siendo interrumpido por el sonido como si alguien hubiese dado una palmada, y un pequeño grito de una asustada Teana. Jono simplemente sintió un gran calor en su mejilla, seguido de una impotencia mientras su rostro se giraba involuntariamente hacia el lado izquierdo… y su mejilla ardía…

… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?... ¿Por qué Atemu le había pegado?...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; pero por su mejilla no corrió ni una gota de la impotencia y dolor que aquél golpe le provocaba. Aquellos zafiros mieles, miraron al faraón… heridos… tristes… decepcionados… angustiados… con muchas emociones que los labios de Jono no se atrevía a revelar en forma de palabras…

El faraón simplemente sonrió ante la mirada que el rubio se atrevía a lanzarle, y aunque la mano con la que había golpeado ese bello rostro le quemaba, no dejó de propinarle otro golpe

-"¡Atemu!"- Gritó la castaña horrorizada

-"Tú eres el culpable de eso"- Dijo con frialdad el faraón al encontrar otra vez los zafiros mieles, retándole

-"Por favor… basta…"- Suplicó la castaña tomando el brazo del hijo de Ra. Atemu simplemente se soltó bruscamente y con desprecio

-"Tu cierra la boca"- Le dijo aventando a la pobre chica al suelo. Jono apretó los puños junto a las rodillas –"Este tipo tendrá lo que merece…"- Señaló al capitán con la cabeza

-"¿Quieres castigarme?"- Preguntó con enojo, dignándose por fin a hablar –"Hazlo, nadie mejor que tú sabe que estas en un error…"

-"¡Silencio!"- Gritó el tricolor dándole una nueva bofetada que lo tiró al piso también. Jono se limpió la sangre que brotaba de sus labios con la mano

-"¡Atemu!"- Suplicó Teana prendiéndosele de las rodillas –"Jono es tu amigo, él jamás se atrevería a traicionarte"- El faraón tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de darle una patada a la castaña y soltarse… Al final consiguió calmarse y no lo hizo, simplemente se desprendió de la doncella para dirigirse hacia la puerta sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

El rubio se levantó y ayudó a su amiga a hacer lo mismo. Atemu se detuvo en el umbral

-"Tu vida será perdonada Jono; pero la de Seth no correrá la misma suerte"- Soltó una fría carcajada y salió de sus aposentos

El capitán de guarda temblaba de ira, sus puños estaban tentados a incrustarse en cualquier parte del piso o de cualquier cosa… incluso en el rostro del tricolor… pero el solo hecho de saber que perdería a la persona que más amaba… lo dejaba sin fuerza y con una tristeza profunda… mientras se cuestionaba a si mismo si tendría el valor de permitir que Atemu condenara a muerte a su querido sacerdote.

… **o … o … **

Le dolía… pero tenía que hacerlo, ya estaba bastante cansado que todos lo considerarán como un débil… y él no lo permitiría… no más, se daría su lugar aunque para ello tuviera que matar a Jono.

-"Abran la reja"- Ordenó cuando estuvo en el calabozo. Los guardias le miraron contrariados, después de todo pensaban que el faraón estaba muriendo… además de lo diferente que lucía su rostro… -"¡Qué abran, les dije!"- Volvió a ordenar con la voz aún más fría y seca

Los hombres se asustaron, y torpemente abrieron la reja para que el faraón entrara en la celda donde Seth estaba atado de manos y pies con cadenas… justo como Bakura…

-"Así te quería ver…"- Sonrió con malicia. Seth levantó el rostro, mostrándose segundos después horrorizado por lo diferente que se veía su antiguo amante –"¿Qué pasa? Pensé que te daría gusto verme"- Soltó una fría carcajada

-"¿Cómo esta Jono?"- Preguntó débilmente el ojiazul, dejando que aquella risa terminara

-"Eso a ti no te importa"- Respondió con frialdad. Sentía celos del rubio, no podía creer que estando Seth a su merced, se atrevería a cuestionarlo por él. El castaño hizo una mueca de burla al ver su semblante

-"No me digas que ahora tienes ataques de celos"- Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa que solo las palabras de Atemu mataron

-"¿Celos?... Desconozco esa palabra… y aunque la conociera"- Hizo un ademán despreciativo –"No los sentiría por un perro inmundo como tú"- El sacerdote trató de zafarse de las cadenas que lo tenía cautivo, y sin embargo todos sus intentos eran inútiles… ya que jalando las cadenas de ese modo, simplemente conseguía lastimarse a sí mismo

-"Te juro que cuando salga de aquí…"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás?"- El faraón arqueó una ceja mientras le mirada con los brazos cruzados y sonreía con malicia. Seth dejó de pelear mirando con horror a su antiguo amante, sintiéndose casi –si no es que completamente- culpable por su cambio tan drástico. Sus pupilas temblaron… se sintió asustado…

Pero no por él, si no por Jono… por lo mucho que ese hermoso rubio sufriría con su muerte, con el cambio tan radical de su amigo… y quizá sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, el capitán de guardia siempre se la pasaba pensando en el bienestar del faraón fuera cual fuera el caso, y la perdición de Atemu, significaba la del rubio.

-"¿Asustado Seth?"- Preguntó el faraón riendo con ganas. Se acercó a un sacerdote sumamente consternado, y dejando en sus labios un beso –que el castaño no correspondió- le susurró al oído –"Te quitaré todo lo que tienes, acabaré con lo más quieres… y juro por Ra que te va a doler…"- Los hermosos zafiros azules del castaño, se abrieron meramente sorprendidos, la respiración comenzó a fallarle y el corazón a latir tan rápido que pensó de un momento a otro se le saldría por la boca. Una nueva risa fría lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cerró con más fuerza los puños que estaban aferrados a la pared por los grilletes

-"No te atrevas a tocar a Jono"- Su voz sonaba apagada… asustada… sus ojos azules parecían estar trastornados y él a punto de volverse loco. El faraón sonrió aún más complacido, jamás pensó gozar tanto con Seth justo como ahora. Acarició con el dorso de la mano la mejilla del desesperado sacerdote, mientras susurraba

-"Yo haré lo que quiera… cuando quiera… porque soy el faraón…"- El castaño movió desesperado la cabeza para eliminar el contacto. Atemu salió de la celda triunfante, dando enormes carcajadas mientras Seth gritaba desesperado

-"¡Jono no!... ¡Él es inocente!"- Y el faraón sonrió por última vez mientras lo seguía escuchando escaleras arriba, sus gritos desesperados acompañados por el sonido de las cadenas golpeando las paredes.

-"Azotenlo"- Ordenó a los guardias.

Así que a los pocos segundos de que el faraón bajo a las celdas de los prisioneros, se escucharon solo las cuerdas romper el aire, seguidas por un ruido ensordecedor… pero a pesar del dolor… Seth no se quejaba… él simplemente pensaba en su amado rubio, la noche que pasaron juntos, y en lo que haría cuando pudiera escaparse.

… **o … o … **

Jono se sentía muy mal, a penas se había enterado de que Atemu había mandado azotar a Seth, hace tan solo dos días… y por los dioses que desearía verle, saber que estaba bien… o por lo menos poder decirle que lo amaba y que estaba con él, porque de seguro, Atemu le había dado a entender que estaba solo

Se sentía tan cansado de esa situación, de que la maldición que había caído sobre todos no desapareciera y que según él se imaginaba, terminaría trágicamente.

En esos momentos, el capitán de guardia se dirigía a sus aposentos. Su semblante reflejaba una tristeza infinita y sus ojos un dolor que no podía expresar con los labios, ya que no tenía a esa persona cerca… a su amado Seth… Y mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, su mano se dirigía inconscientemente hacia su rostro para secarse las mejillas empañadas en llanto.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un cuerno (NA: a lo que me refiero es que era una trompeta), llamando su atención inmediatamente…

-"La alarma"- Musitó poniéndose pálido de repente. Pero aunque su semblante mostraba preocupación, su corazón saltaba de emoción al imaginarse que aquél toque de queda era por una fuga en la celda… una fuga de Seth…

Con el corazón aún latiendo dentro de su pecho, con miedo y emoción mezclados, corrió en dirección hacia el calabozo; pero luego se detuvo y corrió hacia los aposentos de Atemu con más miedo aún…

Si el sacerdote escapaba, y conociendo como era… lo primero en lo que pensaría sería en matar al faraón…

¡Cual equivocado estaba!

Apenas había cruzado el pasillo que daba a sus aposentos, para llegar hacia la habitación del faraón… pero con lo que no contaba, era que una extraña figura tomaría su brazo con fuerza para arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad de los muros del palacio.

Jono trataba de luchar… sus brazos eran sujetados con fuerza… quería gritar pero sus labios eran sellados por un beso desesperado y apasionado…

No había ninguna duda, Seth estaba libre… merodeando por el palacio… y sin que el rubio, por mucho que le amara, pudiera permitirlo; pero justo cuando iba a sacar la espada para someterlo, el castaño le dio la vuelta aprisionando el cuerpo de Jono contra sí, tapando su boca con una mano en la cual había una extraña esencia.

El rubio abrió los ojos impresionado, no podía moverse y tampoco respirar… ya que si lo hacia, terminaría bajo los efectos del extraño líquido que Seth traía en sus manos con un pedazo de su ropa

-"No quiero hacerte daño…"- Susurró Seth recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que se estremeciera por lo cerca que estaba –"Así que no puedo permitir que Atemu te culpe por mi huída… y si te vas conmigo ambos seremos prófugos…"- El castaño cerró los ojos con dolor, tratando de no pensar en cosas malas y que algún día se volvería a ver –"Por eso me voy del palacio…"- Jono quería seguir aguantando la respiración, y sin embargo su corazón latía tan rápido por todo lo que estaba pasando… haciendo inútil el solo hecho de intentar aguantar el aire -"No voy a dejar que te culpen de mi huída"- el rubio negó con la cabeza –"Te amo demasiado para permitirlo"- Jono comenzó a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio, comenzando a dormirse por la sustancia que inevitablemente estaba inhalando

Seth sintió el cuerpo de su amado desvanecerse en sus brazos, y lo recostó en el piso de una manera que pudiera mirarlo por última vez a la cara sin destaparle la nariz. Los ojos mieles de Jono comenzaban a cerrarse cada vez más, y todo lo que distinguía eran los hermosos zafiros del hombre que tanto amaba… los cuales le demostraban que el castaño no mentía y que lo amaba con todo su corazón y con todo su ser…

El sacerdote depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amado rubio, antes de que perdiera por completo el conocimiento… sintiendo con todo el dolor de su alma como apenas Jono le correspondía y luego quedaba completamente inconsciente.

Sabia que no podía volver más al palacio, que tendría que salvar su propia vida y luego cobrar su venganza para regresar por Jono; pero antes de si quiera intentarlo, tendría que salvarle la vida.

Tomó el puñal que llevaba en el cinto de las ropas, y cerrando los ojos hizo una herida no muy profunda al cuerpo de su amado… Si eso no convencía a Atemu de que era inocente… entonces nada lo haría…

-o-o-o-o- Continuará (próximamente el desenlace) -o-o-o-o-

**_Pues la parte del pasado esta por terminar, así que podremos saber muy pronto si Bakura y Ryou volverán a ser pareja de nuevo, y si Yami o Yugi perdonarán a Kaiba por tratar de lastimarlos_**


End file.
